<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He Never Said "I Love You" by brendini511</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492212">He Never Said "I Love You"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brendini511/pseuds/brendini511'>brendini511</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brendini511/pseuds/brendini511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unspoken words</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He Never Said "I Love You"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He never said "I love you". It was always "back atcha", "ditto", "me, too", and<br/>other variations. His actions, however, were another story entirely.</p>
<p>Something as simple as the worry in his eyes from a galaxy away when she lost<br/>someone under her command. Or the way he traced the lines of her face when he<br/>brushed a lock of her hair back. Or the outrage he felt when they took Atlantis<br/>from her, even though she so badly wanted to come home. It was in the way he<br/>silently held her when they lost General Hammond, knowing that no words could<br/>make her feel any better.</p>
<p>Even in the throes of passion, those three words never came, because for so many<br/>years he wasn't allowed to say them. But she didn't need to hear the words to<br/>know how he felt.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>